


lots and lots of fairy tales

by Celstese



Category: Das Mädchen ohne Hände | The Girl Without Hands (Fairy Tale), Hänsel und Gretel | Hansel and Gretel (Fairy Tale), Rapunzel (Fairy Tale), Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pirate, one zombie, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of stories centred around characters from fairy tales</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hansel and gretel in court

**Author's Note:**

> reach me at tumblr under the same name.

“she let us in for candy”explained gretel.

“why am i on trial?”asked hansel.

“i'm 10 years old.why aren't we in juvenile court?”asked gretel.


	2. wolf slayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the adventure of the wolf slayer

Hello my name is Victoria, and I have no hands. This isn’t my story, it’s the story of a girl who Was named after a plant. Her name is Rapunzel. Now I was not present for the first part so that is In her point of view.

“Think Rapunzel think, what’s the best way to get out of here?” I thought to myself. When Rapunzel realized the best way to get out of that tower was with her hair which is still freakishly Long, she used her hair and the hook that is on the roof of the tower to jump out of it.miraculously She didn’t get injured. Now two days later after that, she was walking in the woods searching for A place to grab a bite to eat when she bumped into me and when she realized I had no hands she Did not scream nor did she ask what happened to my hands, instead she asked me two things. The First one was if I knew where she could get a bite to eat. I said yes. The second one she asked me Was a combination of two questions? They were if I was on a quest to get hand replacement and If I was could she join me.a said yes to both of them.

A short while later we had reached a town Where we stopped to get food to eat and after we finished we left town. On the other side of that Town were more woods which we entered. A few minutes after we heard someone screaming Help somewhere nearby.being the kind of people we are, we ran towards it.we discovered the   
Screaming had come from a cottage in the middle of the woods. Since she had hands unlike me, She entered by herself. A few minutes later I heard a howling coming from the inside of the Cottage.so I looked inside and to my surprise she was chocking the biggest wolf I have ever seen With her long hair. A few minutes later, the wolf slumped down dead. Thanks to the noise Stopping, we could hear someone crying from inside its belly like something out of a vore comic.

She then noticed a knife rack, and took the sharpest one off of it and produced to carefully dissect its stomach to find an old lady and teenage girl like the both of us. They proceeded to thank her and the grandma asked “what can I do to repay you?” she replied with “can I have That wolf's body?” The granny said “yes”.And that is how I got a wolf skin coat and new hands that just happened to be a wolfs. That is How Rapunzel became the wolf slayer and I lady wolf hands not the girl with no hands nor my actual name Victoria.

The end.


	3. zombies and other scarps

"rapunzel let down your hair so i can eat your brain"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"so you think i'm the lost princess rapunzel?"  
"yes"  
"well why should i care im happy being a pirate and i'm not a fan of dresses"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"treasure......"said the first mate petya petrov crepply.  
"you sound really creepy you know right?"captain rapunzel questioned knowingly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
